Gorge Madness
by MistressOfLemmings
Summary: SxF One sided? Finn is after many years still showing symptoms from the gorge madness. And no one is there for Stork's aid. Warning: Slash and rated T. R&R!


Something that has been bugging me and demanded to escape my head and end up on display. For those that read my other story "Difficulties" do not worry. Things are progressing a bit slow for the moment but it should actually be continued pretty soon. I just had to get this one out of my system first.

Enjoy and please do review afterwards. I love constructive critique and feedback is even more welcome.

* * *

The others were down on a godforsaken Terra. It was only him and that _thing_ on the airship. He ran as fast as he could. Stork could taste copper in his mouth. His body ached but he willed it to continue. He would have left the Condor. If his pursuer hadn't literary destroyed his Safety Buggy and any other vehicle on the ship. He would have used one of his many traps he'd designed. If the power wasn't out. Stork ran through the corridors in semidarkness. Fearing for his life. Trying to escape Finn.

"_Exactly how irreversible is this Gorge Madness?_

_-Well, it could be more of a twenty-four hour thing… Give or take a couple of years…_"

True the gorge madness had ceased. For the moment. Unfortunately they'd shortly afterwards learned that Finn had relapses. His behaviour and the time period could vary. Finn could without warning start screaming bloody murder, throw into giggling fits or getting paranoid beyond comprehension. One time he was fully convinced that Piper was the three headed witch of the wastelands that was planning to slaughter and eat him. And at his most extreme he could lash out at anything that got to close to him. But those occations when Finn lost it got fewer and fewer over the years and the most dangerous case had been when Finn had started to hallucinate during the middle of a battle. Thankfully and ironically enough that had lead to their victory.

That had been the worst case up until now. It was seldom that Finn got violent during one of his relapses. Still the rest of the crew and his friends never strayed too far off from Finn, just in case he'd try to hurt himself or destroy any important equipment. But as Finn's journeys into la la-land had gotten fewer and then entirely stopped to rear its ugly head. They had thought that all was now fine.

–Wrong.

Stork rounded a corner. Thankful for his night vision twilight creatures like him was naturally equipped with. He leaned against the wall, trying not to desperately gasp for air, though his lungs were screaming for oxygen. He listened. Listened for anything. Something that would give away Finn's location. He picked up the sound of soft almost casual footsteps down the corridor to his left.

"Come here kitty, kitty, kitty! Where are you~?" Kitty? Stork's tics in his left eye kicked in. He was being toyed with. " You can't escape me Stork!" The tone had changed from playful to aggressive drastically and Stork started to run again. Finn must have heard him, cause he heard a mad cackle and running footsteps not far behind him. Stork's options where to run and hide were very limited. Finn had sabotaged the rides and short circuited the crystal generator for the ship's power, so those doors that were closed would stay permanently shut and those that were open couldn't be closed. And with the power had also the communication with the rest of the Storm Hawks down on the Terra gone dead.

It was shortly after that the power had gone dead that Stork found Finn. He'd stood there, illuminated in the weak light from the backup generator to keep the Condor airborne, grinning like a maniac and with a predatory look in his eyes that had made Stork slowly back out of the room, stammering nonsense and sprinted to the hangar to get off the airship as quick as possible. Only to witness what was left of his buggy.

Stork tried to force his body to go faster. He prayed to any of the gods on Atmos, that maybe, just maybe he could get inside one of the quarters and barricade the entrance and wait this all out.

In his haste he did not notice the chest laying in his way when he rounded another corner and instead of leaping over it or dodge it, he went tumbling down on the floor.

Stork tried to get back up on his feet when he more felt the presence of, than rather seeing the figure standing over him. He swallowed hard and raised his head to look up at Finn. Hovering over him, with a vicious smile on his lips. A nervous giggle escaped from Stork. He stared up at the blonde's face. It belonged to Finn. It had Finn's physical features. But something was missing. His eyes lacked the playfulness, the soft kindness and the spark that used to be there. Finn was breathing heavy from the long chase and slowly stalked up closer to Stork. The helmsman acted on instinct and crawled away from Finn as fast as he could, turned and got up on his feet and dashed through the first open doorway he saw.

The Kitchen. Shit. Stork cursed under his breath. He'd been running around in circles. This was one of the worst places to be in. Too much empty space and far too many entrances. He hesitated for a split second and that was all his pursuer needed. He felt hands grabbing onto him before he could make his way out. Finn slammed him hard up against the refrigerator, that made the air forcefully leave his lungs and him trying to gasp in shock from the pain. Finn let out a low growl. Their faces were mere inches from each other. Stork was pressed up against the cool smooth surface. "Thought that you could run from me forever did you?" Finn spoke in a dangerously low and soft voice.

"Finn, please listen to me. You don't really want this." Stork desperately tried to talk his way out of this. Perhaps he could buy himself time or stall Finn from whatever his deranged mind had in store for him. He made an attempt to continue. "So if you would let me go and…" Finn slammed him against the refrigerator again, hard enough for Stork to see stars from the painful contact between the back of his head and the surface behind him.

He blinked tears out of his eyes and met the other's intense gaze. "No more talking." Finn put his finger against the hurting helmsman's lips and made a shush noise. Then almost tenderly let the hand slide over his mouth and along the jaw line. His other hand settled on the now confused Stork's stomach. Then bent forward out of his vision and Stork felt a wet mouth on his neck. He let out a gasp of surprise and felt a chill bolt down his spine. "Don't eat me!" Stork was on the verge of panic. Finn leaned away and gave a throaty laugh and looked at Stork like he was the crazy one of the two of them. "Depends." He whispered and then pressed his lips forcefully down on Stork's.

Stork tried to grasp the new unfamiliar situation he was in. He was confused to say the least. He felt Finn's hands starting to roam over his body. He heard a low sound of excitement emit from the blonde. Stork snapped back from the chock and tried to push Finn away from him. The only thing he managed with was Finn grabbing him by one of his arms and pressing his full body onto him, pinning him up against the cold surface. Stork winced and Finn took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He forced his tongue inside and started to play with Stork's with an eagerness that downright scared the helmsman. Finn's free hand continued its journey over Stork's body. Down to places more private. His hand lightly touched his lower stomach and brushed a point that made Stork jolt and gasp from the electric feeling. Finn chuckled at Storks reaction and continued to stroke the spot until Stork's knees felt weak.

He didn't notice at first but he'd slowly but steadily started to kiss Finn back. Playing back with his own mouth, mimicking every move with his tongue. Finn carried on down between his thighs and grasped Stork's groin. Realization of exactly what he was doing washed over Stork like a bucket of cold water. His own comrade and friend. He was making out and more with him. He broke away from Finn and breathed heavily. He heard Finn huskily say his name, eyes glazed with something as primitive and simple as lust. He felt a hardness press down on his groin and he felt his stomach turn. He took a shaky breath and looked away. Finn kissed his way down on Stork now more exposed neck and tugged at Stork's clothes. He grabbed the back of Stork's head, pulling his hair. This was not right. Stork's mind was screaming at him. This wasn't Finn. Finn was down there below the surface but whatever that was in control now certainly wasn't the blonde sharpshooter he'd come to know. This was so wrong. What would the consequences be? How would Finn react when he snapped back into reality?

Finn forcefully pulled Stork to face him and locked their lips again. He was violent and almost brutal now and Stork started to worry about himself again. He'd made up his mind. He did not want to go through with this. Yet again he tried to push Finn off himself in vain and said no. And yet again Finn pinned him between himself and the refrigerator. He growled a mixture of anger and lust and bit down on Stork's lip drawing blood. Stork squirmed but couldn't do much more. Finn kissed him deeply and violent.

It was getting harder to breath. Stork was afraid of what Finn wanted of him. His right hand went out on the side and searched for anything that he could get hold on and use. He felt the handle of something and tightened his grip on it. Stork swung it against Finn's head. For a moment it was like time itself stood still. Stork saw the surprise on Finn's face before he staggered and fell down unmoving on the kitchen floor. Stork dropped the item. A frying pan. Oh no. Please don't let me have.. No, no, no. He bent down over Finn and searched for a pulse. It was there and it seamed normal, at least for someone who had been hit with a frying pan. He touched the back of the blonde's head and found blood on his fingertips and tenderly turned Finn's head to examine the damage he'd caused. A shallow graze nothing worse. Heads did indeed bleed more even from the smallest wounds. He slumped down and let out a breath he didn't know he'd held, adrenaline pumping through his body.

Well, waddya' know. Most accidents happen in the kitchen after all. He thought for himself. He was tired and a million thoughts raced through his head. He didn't want more than to curl into a little ball and lay on the floor until the others came back. On sheer willpower he got up on shaky legs and searched the drawers for something to tie up Finn with in case he woke up before he could get the juice up and going to the ship. These rags had to do. He tied Finn's hands and feet and left him laying on the side so there wouldn't be any risk of him swallowing his tongue.

Quickly Stork made his way to the engine and willed life into the crystal generator. The lamps blinked and then came to life. Then he returned back to the unconscious Finn. He lifted him up in an awkward version of bridal style, but it worked and carried him to Finn's own quarters. The now fully functional doors slid open in front of him and he stepped inside what once upon a time used to be called "The War Zone" by them as an inside joke and laid his burden on the bed. Stork released Finn from the rags around his wrists and ankles.

He gazed down on the figure on the bed. What had happened? As far as he knew Finn was straight. Or so he had thought. Perhaps it was nothing more but that the madness and the rage had taken a sexual turn as an outlet. And even if Finn held an interest for the same sex. Why him? He was a merb for crying out loud. One would think that he would choose someone of his own species. An unwelcome memory of Finn's lips and hands on him entered his thoughts. Stork shook his head. Perhaps he'd never know. He wondered if Finn would remember any of this or maybe he would have a black out from what had occurred. Might as well be better that way. Stork left the room but not before he'd put some painkillers next to the bed. He had a feeling Finn would wake up with a killing headache.

The others returned hours later. Finn was still unconscious and Stork had just finished cleaning up the traces of blood in the kitchen and created some order in the hangar again. Aerrow asked why the rides in the hangar were a mess and why they suddenly had lost contact with the ship's communication. Piper was the one who spotted the slightly swollen under lip Stork sported and blood in the corner of his mouth. Stork silently cursed that he'd forgotten to look himself over and wiped hid mouth, wincing when he rubbed his poor abused lip. He told them half the truth. Finn had had a relapse. A very bad and violent one. And told them that Finn was now in his room. He didn't explain the lip. They had to figure out what had caused it on their own. The probably thought that Finn had hit him or something along those lines. He saw that Piper could sense that he was leaving out information but she didn't voice it. Junko had been more worried about Finn and gone to look him up.

Finn had indeed awoken with a painful head from the underworld later. He looked as confused as ever and claimed that he did not remember anything. The last thing he said he could recall was that he had passed by outside the hangar and then everything had gone black. Stork thanked Atmos for that but still didn't feel entirely at peace.

Maybe a week later Stork saw Finn. He was looking at the spot where they had been standing and that became more frequent by time. He could more often feel eyes resting on him and when he'd turned to see whoever it was that was ogling him, he'd see Finn avert his eyes and pretend that a cloud that they passed by was incredibly interesting. Stork was not at ease with this and he was now fully convinced that Finn did indeed recall what had happened that day.

It was a calm and sunny day. Finn's sanity had never faltered ever again. Maybe last time had been a last great outlet of the gorge madness. Junko was listening to music and sorting his metal scraps in an alphabetical order. Piper was in her study with the latest crystal they'd found and Aerrow and Radarr were off in the open air enjoying themselves. He heard a voice behind him and turned away from the rudder of the Condor. Finn was standing there in the shadows. The blonde sharpshooter stepped out in the light. Stork was the first to speak. "Is it about what I think it is?" Finn nodded. "Yeah."

Stork looked at him. Finn didn't look as certain of himself as he normally used to. And he held a need in his eyes. A need that Stork could not place in a compartment or maybe didn't feel ready to understand. "Would you come with me where we can talk? Please Stork?"

* * *

Hope you liked it. I did. Left the ending a little open for your imagination. Cause I sure don't know what happens next. R&R!!! ;D


End file.
